This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to surfacing dated but relevant information for a user of a social networking system based on social information.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. Social networks are particularly adept at organizing incoming social information and displaying the most relevant pieces of information to a user. Often, recently received social information is determined to be relevant to the user based on a current snapshot of the user's social information, taken at the time the social information is received. While many pieces of social information may be relevant to the user, many of them are not of interest at the instant in time when they are received by the social networking systems, but rather at some point later in the future.
Further, although social networking systems are adept at organizing and presenting recently provided relevant information, they are not designed to surface information regarding other particular users given the user's current circumstances.